


Doomed

by TanyaReed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem written for a poetry challenge at the lj community onceuponaland.  Be warned, it's the first poem I've written in *years*.  At first, I wasn't going to post it, then I said, "Hey, why not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

The dreams come  
And she rises from the darkness  
Scared and alone  
Around her are the people she's hurt  
The lives she's scarred  
In this time, in this place  
She is vulnerable  
There's nothing she can do  
Still, she fights against it  
The pain, the sadness, they grab her  
They try to swallow her whole  
But still she fights

She wants, she needs  
It is only here she admits what the pain has done  
It has taken her, twisted her  
Turned light to shades of black and gray  
The shadows are outside  
But they're inside as well  
She is so weary of herself  
She wants to crawl towards the light, but she can't  
Her voice cries out  
She pleads, but there is no one to hear  
Please, she cries, please  
All I want is my happily ever after

She's searched, still searches  
Her heart has cracked, broken, crumbled  
It lies in the dirt at her feet  
Indistinguishable from the earth  
Her soul bleeds because she knows  
She can't lie to herself here  
In the moment between the darkness and the dawn  
The words ring in her head  
They stink of truth  
For her, there is no happily ever after


End file.
